


Scully sure gets kidnapped a lot

by thetigerisariver (lunk)



Series: Dean Winchester is a secret princess [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, gender bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunk/pseuds/thetigerisariver





	Scully sure gets kidnapped a lot

So what happens is, after Dean returns from Hell she finds she is quite settled into… being a girl. _Knowing_ she’s a girl.

Like, she wakes up in the morning, looks at her (tiny so far) boobs and goes “holy shit, I’m a girl”.

She just doesn’t pass as one.

And that complicates work. Because the point of putting on a suit and pretending to be Mr. Whothefuckever from Wildlife or heck, even someone from FBI, is that people’s eyes will slide right over her and she will get what she wants.

But people’s eyes don’t slide right over her anymore. They linger.

And sure, she could bind and drop her voice right back and pretend to be a dude again.

She just doesn’t want to.

So for a long time, Sam gets sent out on his own more often than not. It infuriates Dean because Sam is crap about following up about stuff and asking hard questions, but it’s not like they have much of a choice.

~~~

Dean wonders if she should get her ears pierced. The clip-ons hurt like a bitch. But they are a part of the look. She smooths down her skirt and checks herself out in the motel’s bathroom mirror.

_Nice_ she thinks.

She walks back into the room, the high-heel shoes going clap-clap (and isn’t it the strangest thing how comfortable she feels in them? She had a lot of preconceptions, but turns out with enough practice you can even run in these babies) and strikes an action pose once Sam looks at her.

“I’m still not Scully” she says.

“Why not?” asks Sam.

“I don’t like her”

“Who doesn’t like Scully? She was cool.”

What a nerd.

“She got kidnapped a lot, that sucked.” She shruggs. Sam can be Scully if he likes her so much.

She pats her hips. Now to figure out where to hide the gun.

~~~

She gets a wig too. Turns out the pixie cut she settled on once the stupid bet with Sam was over doesn’t make people think she’s butch, it just makes them think she’s a dude.

She is resentful at first, but she warms up to it the first time someone tries to grab her by the hair and ends with not-really-Dean’s hair in his fist and shortly with very-much-Dean’s knee in his family jewells.

She goes through quite a few of them, because turns out you can’t be a slob about wigs and just throw them on the floor when you get home. They get weirdly bent and useless.

This life requires much more maintenance than she is comfortable with.


End file.
